I'd Come For You
by bigNbeautiful89
Summary: On a boys weekend away in the forest of Hawaii, Steve, Danny and Chin are trying to clear their minds after the events that has been happening in the past few weeks. However, their trip is interrupted with a woman turns up out of the blue and creates more problems. Who is this woman and why is Steve drawn to her? Steve/0C, Takes place after S2ep23...
1. Prologue

**Hi all,**

**So I had this idea and I thought I could write it and see how it pans out. The story is: On a boys weekend away in the forest of Hawaii, Steve, Danny and Chin are trying to clear their minds after the events that has been happening in the past few weeks. However, their trip is interrupted with a woman turns up out of the blue and creates more problems. Who is this woman and why is Steve drawn to her? Set after the events of Season 2 episode 23….**

**Please read and review…I appreciate any thoughts and if there is a story like this out there, please let me know…I haven't read all stories and I have had some problems in the past..**

**I do not own anything…CBS and Stephan J Cannell does…I own just the character Anabeth…**

**Chapter One**

**Steve POV**

Running through the wetlands, I pause for a minute to check-up on the out-of-breath man running behind me.

"Hurry up slow poke. At this rate, we are not going to get to the campsite before night fall." I say. I turn around and my partner is bent over, trying to catch his breath. I laugh, seeing the sight and shake my head.

"Come on its not that bad." I say. He stared at me and gave me a death glare.

"There should be a book on how to handle guys like you. Bloody commanders. Steve, I'm a person who is not fit like you. I have to take a break every now and then. I am not Superman like you." Detective Danny Williams breathily replies and I laugh.

"Suck it up! Enjoy the fresh air. Besides, I'm not Superman, I'm Batman. Superman comes from another planet. Batman is a wealthy playboy millionaire who just happens to be fit and has a cool car." I tell him. Danny scoffs and walks ahead. Chin, a man who is use to our narky comments, just laughs and walks past Danny.

"Batman? Batman? Yeah, you're Batman." Danny mumbles to himself.

Danny, Chin and I were on break. After all we have been through so much. Danny with his custody battle, Chin with his wife in a coma and Kono recovering in hospital and my issues with my mother; we had decided to go on a boy's weekend. Needless to say, we have never done anything of the sort but we needed the fresh air and the break. I also needed to forget about the past couple of weeks and try to move on. Finding out your mother is alive when you've known her to be dead can really take a number on you. I jumped on plane to Japan and found a dead end. I don't know if my mother was ever really alive, but I will continue to found out the truth and to find her. Danny also needed to get out after the whole thing with Rachel and Grace. He lost the custody battle with Rachel but she still allowed him to call Grace on the phone and there's Skype. Maybe when Grace is older, she may be able to see Danny again. As for Chin, he found his wife in their home, nearly dead and saved her. But it was nearly too late. Both his wife and his cousin, Kono were kidnapped and Chin had to choose between the two. He chose Malia but found her nearly dead in their home. Needless to say Malia is in coma and as for Kono, well we found her washed up on the beach, close to dead but alive. She's recovering in the hospital and is always checking up on Malia and checking up on us. Even from a hospital bed, she is still bossy.

What have we done that has put us in these circumstances you may ask? Well, Danny, Chin Ho Kelly, Kono Kalakaua and I are cops, working to protect and serve the people of Hawaii in a task force called Five-0. We did have Lori Weston, but she resigned from the task force. Gotta say, I miss her. She did have so many views on things. We also had Jenna…but she's another story.

I sigh, thinking now as my two brothers in arms walk ahead. Yeah, we needed this weekend. These past few weeks have really done a number on us.

"Look guys, can we just try to enjoy this weekend before we have to go back to the real world and the problems back at home." I say.

Danny stops and turns around. "Yeah, look I'm sorry. I'm just cranky. I called Grace this morning and she said that she just settle into her new school in Las Vegas. I just miss her."

Chin smiles. "We know Danny. Which is why Steve decided to be Batman and put us on this trip in the wilderness of Hawaii. Not my idea of fun but it's getting my mind off Malia and since my phone doesn't have reception, I am also getting a break from Kono. The woman is driving me nuts, ringing me all the time."

I laugh. "She's worried about her big cousin. She's concerned about family."

Chin stares at me and Danny laughs. I smile, thinking that this weekend will be fun. Then all of the sudden, I hear footsteps and crazy-haired woman running straight towards us. She runs into me, collapsing and I can barely hold her in my arms. I look at Chin and Danny and they are in just as much shock as I am.

I look at the woman. She is wearing a black skirt, white business shirt and almost every inch of her is covered in mud, scratches and blood. I look at her face, which is frozen in fear. She has tanned skin, a slim but curvy body and her hair is reddish brown. But her eyes, a hazelnut colour and frozen with fear. She stares at me and I know, with every fibre in my body, that I have to protect her.

"Please, help me." She whispers before going lump in my arms.

I hold her, looking up at Danny and Chin. It is going to be a fun weekend alright.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**Anabeth POV**

I could hear whispering and talking around me. I knew that when I wake up, I would have to explain but how can you explain the events of the past few days…or is it weeks? I don't know. I'm just glad that I am out of that place. I don't know how in the world I managed to escape from there. Maybe it was a burst of adrenaline or heroic brave idiotic thing but I had gotten out. But my freedom comes with a price. I had to get out and I have to save my brother. If this had something to with my family, you can guarantee that the kidnappers were gonna go after my brother. I mean, they got me and I escaped. Now my brother could be next on the list. But I didn't want these men to know. After all, they could be part of the kidnapper's gang. But there is one man I could trust. The man with the blue-grey eyes; can I trust this man? His face was caring but strong and he looked like a protector…a fighter.

I sigh, getting ready to open my eyes. I have to take a chance and let these men know who I am. Can I trust the man? I hope so because now, he is my one chance to save my family and myself.

**So, let me know what you think...**


	2. Chapter 1: Anabeth and Evan

**Hi All,**

**Well this chapter will be in Anabeth's POV. It will tell a little bit of her story but not revealing too much. This chapter will hopefully be a little longer than the first one so, enjoy…this will be the beginning of how she became kidnapped...so one chapter will be with the boys, the next how she managed to end up in the woods etc...  
**

**I own nothing…zip, nada…CBS does and I am just using the characters for my own use…**

**Chapter 2**

**Anabeth POV**

I sigh, grabbing my bags from the overhead locker and placing it on the seat in front of me. I grab my iPod and my book, _Fifty Shades of Grey_ and place them in my handbag. I check to see if I have everything and I put my handbag on my shoulder, ready to walk off the plane. As the people on the plane begin to move, I feel tapping on my shoulder and I smile.

"Stop tapping me, you idiot." I say, looking over my shoulder.

The man laughs. "Oh dear sister, I can never get tired of annoying you."

"Stop it, or I will rethink my decision." I threaten

My brother gasps, dramatically. "You wouldn't? You have been promising me a trip to Hawaii for so long and surely you won't send me back home to boring old Australia now would you? Imagine would I could on the plane ride home. Those poor air hostess. They will never see it coming."

I laugh. "Oh Fuck it…you're too cute to be punished. Any, this is not only a trip to celebrate our birthday. It's also a trip to forget what's happened."

"I know." He whispers silently. I turn around, staring into my brother's hazel eyes. At 26 years of age, Evan James has sure been through a lot in his 26 years. Breaking up with his high school sweetheart, losing his job…our parents…Yeah, our parents. Now that was a story.

"Look, I know that we can't forget but we can try on move on. Which is why we are in Hawaii, celebrating our youth and what not and have fun." I say. Evan nods and hugs me. I smile as I hug my brother, thinking of the past and what have been through in the past couple of years. We have been through so much.

We break the hug as the line begins to move more quickly. We walk off the plane and head towards the baggage claim. Grabbing our suitcases, we begin to walk towards the front of the Honolulu Airport. We then proceed to the taxi rank and we get into a taxi. After giving the driver directions to our hotel, I lean back into my seat and the song _Place Your Hands_ by Reef plays on the radio comes on. I smile at Evan and we share a knowing look. This song is our jam, the song of our youth.

I think about when I was a teenager, young and carefree before my life really began. I grew up in Melbourne, Victoria, Australia and to this day, I am still living there. My parents were my role models, high-school sweethearts and a golden couple. Well my father is a sporting legend. He played the sport rugby league and was on the Melbourne Storm team for many years, until finally retiring and was offered the role as the coach of the team. He was a good coach, a fantastic coach and I was a good girl, excelled in primary school and high school and kept my nose clean, until I discovered computers and the internet. I was fascinated with the net and computers, which is why I left to go and study at the University of Technology and decided to major in electrical engineering and computer science as well as information technology. Yeah, I am a nerd, and so is Evan. He too decided to follow my footsteps. They have names for nerds like us. We're called hackers, but hey, we love computers. The only person that didn't was my sister, Analiese. She decided to major in forensic anthropology and become like that lady from the TV show 'Bones'. I cannot for the life of think of any reason why someone would want to look at dead bodies as a job but then again, who wants to hack into a secret computer based and found funny secrets? We all had our nicknames too. I was Ana, Analiese was Lisa and Evan, well, Lisa and I teased him with Eva.

Analiese, Evan and I are all triplets. We even look alike, it's that freaky. People stare at us when we are all together and it's funny but we love it. Our mother was lucky to have us and we were lucky to have her, until she was taken from us. She died, along with my father. The pain from my parents death are too painful to remember, considering it was my fault they died. They didn't have to die. I could have saved them.

They day of our parent's funeral was the last day all of us were together, then Analiese announced that she had offered to study her doctorate degree at Oxford in London. Since Evan and I had already graduated university and Analiese had still had some years to go, she left us…but I knew she left because she couldn't bear the pain of our parent's loss and being around me, well us. After all, it was our fault our parents were dead. After she left, we sunk into depression. Evan and I then decided to book ourselves on a holiday and try to gain back whatever laughter and light we had left in our lives. Evan and I are closer to each other than Evan and Analiese or Analiese and myself. I think it's because we are alike. He's the male version of me and I am the female version of him. I mean, we both work as hackers, and we live as them. We work with the government and various organisations and we try to work through our pain. But you can never really get over the pain.

Listening the song, I move my lips to the song.

_Oh place your hands, on my hope,  
Run your fingers through my soul,  
And the way that I feel right now,  
Oh Lord it may go._

"Remember this song?" I ask.

Evan laughs. "Yeah…Man, they were good times. Do you remember the karaoke night? You, me and Lisa, singing that song….that was before all the bullshit started. Before…"

"Hey, look come on. We are here to have some fun and forget our problems just for a few days then we get back to reality and back to the problems." I say.

Evan nods. "I know…Well, we are almost here."

I look out the window and saw that we had arrived at a hotel. The hotel is flashy, with giant palm trees surrounding the property. There is a water fountain located in front of the hotel and I gasp. The fountain is beautiful and all I wanna do is swim in it.

"Doesn't that fountain just make you wanna jump in and swim?" Evan says, as if he reads my mind.

I smile. "We really must be bogans, if we are thinking about jumping in a fountain for a dip."

Evan laughs. I love his laugh, as it brightens up his face. The care stops and Evan gets out, grabbing our bags. I pay the driver and get out of the car myself and start walking into the reception. This holiday will be good for us. Problem free and a chance for us to heal.

-0-

It has been three days since we had arrived in Hawaii and so far, we are having a ball. We've been to the beach, went diving with the dolphins, went scuba-diving, hired a car and drove around the island, had dinner in five star restaurants and in the mist of it all Evan even managed to score a date. We had been out to the movies and was having dinner at a local fish and chip shop where Evan met a cute local girl and she asked him out. I liked that the girl made the first move. But there was something about her that I couldn't think of. Maybe because she was surrounded by the local bikie gang might have had something to do with it but Evan needed some fun and he needed to get laid, to put it straight.

"It's just date, nothing more." Evan reassures me as he puts on his shirt.

"I know, but there was something about that girl. Something I couldn't figure out." I say, sitting on his bed.

"Will you relax? Look even you told me that I should get out more, well actually that I should get _laid._ Far out, being told by his sister that he needs to get laid. Great.." Evan mumbles.

"Well, you do and okay she's fine but it was a little weird how she was hanging out with that gang ang how you manage to score a date so quickly." I tell him.

Evan scoffs. "You don't I can score a date that quick? Well nice to know that you have faith in me."

I laugh. "I didn't mean it like that."

Evan shakes his head. "Yeah yeah…besides what about you huh? When are you going to go out on a date?

I shrug. "I don't know…maybe I'm destined to be a spinster…single, childless and alone."

"Awww…don't worry sis, you can be my kids' nanny." He says.

"Oh, no fucking way…the thought of you having kids…man, I'd be buggered before the kid turns one." I say.

Evan laughs. "Yeah, anyway, I'm off." He leans down to kiss me on the cheek and heads off. I walk into the kitchen and sit down at the table, browsing through a few pamphlets, wondering what I could to pass the time. I decide to go for a walk and grab some dinner.

-0-

After grabbing some local cuisine, I make my way back to my hotel. As I am walking, I notice a dark figure behind me and it seems like he is following me. I hastily quicken my pace and I notice they do too. Not trying to give away my panic, I continue to walk, ready to drop the bag of food and run. It is such a pain that I don't have protection on me but what can you do? I get ready to drop the bag when I notice a figure standing before me.

"Where are you going, pretty lady?" the figure asks.

"Please leave me alone." I tremble and then before I could do anything, the person behinds me grabs me and immediately covers my mouth, making it harder for me to scream. I wrestle, trying pull myself free when all of the sudden, my world goes black.

_Oh my god…what now?_


	3. Chapter 2: Who Is She?

**Hi all,**

**Thanks all who have reviewed and read the story…I know I must be doing something right when someone adds me to their list.**

**Please read and review…I appreciate any thoughts and if there is a story like this out there, please let me know…I haven't read all stories and I have had some problems in the past..**

**This chapter is where Steve is getting to know Anabeth…well kinda…**

**I do not own anything…CBS and Stephan J Cannell does…I own just the character Anabeth and her family…**

**Chapter Three**

**Steve POV**

I stare at the girl who is sleeping peacefully on the sleeping bag. After our run-in with her, Chin, Danny and I had decided to stop and set up camp. Danny is finishing off building the tent and Chin had just come back from collecting wood to start a fire. We had decided to lay our sleeping bags on the outside of the tent and have the woman sleep inside the tent. We had food, sleeping bags and all thing necessary things for a camp but we didn't know what we could do with the woman.

This woman, who looked at me with fearful eyes, as if I was the one hurting her and that I was the one that was going to kill her, there and then. She relaxed after she found out I wasn't going to hurt her. Instead, she whispered those words, those words to help her. I vowed to, but first I have to know what trouble she's in. If I am going to protect her and help her with everything I've got, I need to know who she is and why she was running in the middle of the woods.

"Hey, she awake?" Danny asks, sitting down on his sleeping bag which was laid out for him.

"Not yet. Is the tent ready?" I reply.

"Yeah…as ready as it can be." Danny says.

I sigh. "What was she doing in the middle of the woods and in broad daylight and looks like death was thrown on her? I mean, it's not every day you see someone running through the forest asking someone to help her."

Chin frowns. "It is unusual. But this isn't the first time a woman has been found running through the woods. I mean, you two found a body in the woods and remember Julia? The lady who was witness protection and had to run and we found her?"

I nod. "Yeah, but we knew she was in the woods. I don't know…there's something wrong. Why would she be running? If she was lost, she'd be walking or something."

Danny sighs. "I guess the only way to find out is to ask her when she wakes up. Until then, all we can do is wait. Now that we've sorted that out, can anyone tell me how to start a fire?"

I frown. "It's still light and seriously?"

"It will get dark soon and yes, seriously. Not all of us are Tarzan like you. Some of us grew up in the city." Danny says.

I laugh. "I'm not Tarzan and I grew up in a city, well, near the beach but near a city."

"I know that but what I mean is that some of us knows certain things and some of us don't" Danny bickers.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I ask. Chin looks away and starts to grab logs for the fire.

"I meant that I'm tough city boy and you're ninja assassin that likes my car." Danny says.

I scoff. "Oh here go with the car again. I can't help it if I like your car. It seems to like me."

Danny groans. "Yes, but for once I would like to drive my car for more than five seconds and oh actually enjoy the thrill of a cop chase instead a tough guy like you."

"Tough guy? I'll-" I begin to say before I am interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Why don't the two of you give me the car and shut the hell up? Honestly, what are you? A married couple?" says the woman, in a thick Australian accent.

I turn around and I see the woman has awoken from her sleep. I look at Chin and Danny and she looks at me with her brown eyes and I walk over to her.

"Nice to see that you are awake. How are you feeling?" I ask, leaning down.

She nods. "I'm okay…physically that is. But mentually, I'm not sure."

"Are you hurt anywhere?" Danny asks.

"No…like I said, I'm okay physically. Didn't you hear me?" she replies.

I smile. "Don't listen to him. He's a city boy."

Chin laughs and Danny mumbles. I look at the girl, who had wrapped her arms around her knees. "Can you tell me your name?"

"Anabeth." She says.

I nod. "Okay, can you tell me a bit about yourself?"

"Okay, um…I'm 26 years old and as you can tell by the accent, I'm Australian. I am here on a holiday with my twin brother." She tells us.

"Nice to meet you Anabeth. Can you tell me why you were running through the woods?" I ask.

She starts to shake her head and rock back and forth. "No…No I can't…"

I frown. "What do you mean you can't? You can tell me anything. I will not hurt you."

"I can't because I'm scared. I just want out of here…can we leave the woods please?" she pleads.

Danny leans down and places an arm on her shoulder. She flinches and moves away and he immediately pulls his arm away. He looks at me and I nod.

"Anabeth, no one is going to hurt you. Not while we're around. Can you tell me why you scared?" I ask.

"Cause…they are here…in these woods." She whispers.

I frown. "They who?"

"They ones who kidnapped me. Me and my brother." She tells us. I look to Chin and he nods, taking out the stat phone and begins pressing in numbers.

"Okay Anabeth, can you tell me why they kidnapped you?" I say to her.

She sighs. "Because I'm a hacker….My name is Anabeth Cavenagh and my brother's name is Evan Cavenagh."

Danny gasps. "Oh shit…"

I frown at him and he beckons me to walk with him. We walk over to the tent, away from Anabeth and Chin joins us. We position ourselves so that we all can see each other and still keep an eye on Anabeth.

"What?" I ask.

"Do you know who that is?" Danny asks.

I shake my head. "Her name is Anabeth."

Danny sighs. "Yes, I know…but do you know what she is?"

I frown. "She's a hacker, so what?"

"She's not just a hacker." Danny says.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"She is one of the top hackers around the world. She is pretty powerful, like super powerful. Let's say you want to create a virus that will shut down every electronic device that is connected to a cable and can instantly make the world go dark and with power for a few days? She is the person that can create that virus. She is the person that governments go to when they need help." Danny tells us.

I frown. "She is only 26 and besides, how do you know all this?"

"I know she's young but that's not the point. She is one of the most dangerous hackers in the world. The reason I know is because I couple years ago, while I was still in New Jersey, I was working on case that involved hackers and he name come up. Even hackers here, in America knows who she is. She and her brother, they both work for the Australian government. If she was kidnapped, she kidnapped for her skills. We need to get our asses back to the office and put this girl under witness protection. Or our protection. Either way, we need to keep her safe." Danny says.

Chin sighs. "I've already call HPD. They are on their way."

I nod. "Good…"

I walk back to Anabeth and leant down.

"Anabeth, we have called the HPD and soon we'll be out of here. Can I ask how you escaped?" I say.

"I don't know how. I just found an opportunity and ran." She says, avoiding my eyes. I knew that there was more to the story but for now I could only accepted that. I didn't want to scare her even more.

"Anabeth, don't worry…you are safe with me." I say.

She looks at me and I could see her fear grow to relief. "Thank you."


End file.
